


Phoenix

by misaki_ya



Series: Heaven [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, London, M/M, mafia, pls send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaki_ya/pseuds/misaki_ya
Summary: Basically a mafia and modern au where devil fruits are still a thing. I suck at writing summary HAHAH but please give this story a read !
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Heaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685413
Kudos: 9





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m so happy y’all gave this story a read! If y’all have any ideas please feel free to comment!

The Surgeon of Death was known for stealing the heart of his patients. He went by many names but only one name stands out among the rest. 

"Corazón"

Nobody know who "Corazón" true identity is except the Donquixote Clan. They're known for the mass production and distribution of weapons and artificial devil fruits called "SMILES", slavery and destroying towns. And as of now making them one of the most dangerous clan in the underworld in London. 

"...that's all the info we have on the Donquixote Clan and Corazon. y/n please be careful when you come over at night or when you're by yourself. I know you're one of our best fighter but-"

"...but you don't want to see me getting my heart cut out and die or you'll be crying your heart out for me." you mocked and folded your arms before continuing,"Sabo I know you care about me ever since I was taken in by the Revolutionary Army. But you need to remember I'm not a child anymore for fuck's sake," you huffed and pouted. 

"Language!" Sabo chided, giving you that semi-glare look but you wave him off and continued, "Move on bro, like I said i'm not a child anymore zzz". He was like an older brother to you ever since you were taken in at the age of 7, and started to train to be one of the best silent killer in the Revolutionary Army but being abandoned by your parents was no fun thing either. 

"Okay I ought to get going, see you when the next mission comes!" you waved and exited the bar. Walking back home you hear how the people of London on the streets are talking about the latest killings that has been happening. 

"I heard he was cheating on his wife!" Lady one said. 

"I heard the police said that he was killed using a wire that was taped to the doors, slicing his neck off!" Lady two exclaimed. 

You knew well enough to who were behind those murders. All of the Revolutionary Army have different killing styles. For Sabo,he is known as the "Arsonist Ghost" as he holds the power of the devil fruit, mera mera no mi, so causing a fire scene wouldn't have been an issue for him. He also uses his pipe as a weapon which he carry often around. But for you, you were known as the "Phantom Executor"famous for using the garrotte method to kill your targets and occasionally fighting them head on. Of course the people didn't have the clue on who the Revolutionary Army were or your names, just like the Surgeon of Death, you were all hidden behind masks and the dark streets of London. 

Picking up the pace you hastily walked back home to find the living room light on. 

Quietly opening the door, you notice your boyfriend of 4 months ,Trafalgar Law, sleeping soundly on your couch. 

"Babe, wake up. Go to the room and sleep." you said as you gently shake him up. 

"hmm y/n-ya you're back...it's 11pm where did you go?" Law asked as she switches off the living room light. 

"I went to visit my brother's bar and I lost track of time!" You semi shouted as you walked to the bathroom to wash up. 

"y/n-ya I'm scheduled to do quite a number of surgeries in a row for the week so I might not be back after 4 days or so!" Law shouted so you can hear from the bathroom. 

"Okay Law! Wait let me-" you slide the door open "-get out" Drying your hair and heading to the bed. You cuddled up against Law "hmm does that mean we might be missing date night?" you said while pouting and giving your signature puppy dog eyes. 

"Yes but I promise you after this week we'll be going out to your favourite restaurant for a dinner date," after saying that Law kissed you.

The kiss was slow and passionate and in your head you knew it was an apology kiss and a goodnight kiss from Law. So when the both of you pulled away to catch a breath, Law planted another kiss to your forehead before tucking you in to bed and cuddled you to sleep. 

As you drifted away in your sleep, you couldn’t help and thank your lucky stars that someone like Law is your boyfriend but you knew that deep down inside of you this happiness of yours would be gone in a blink of an eye.


End file.
